


Bloody Shakespeare

by FrkAnn



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrkAnn/pseuds/FrkAnn
Summary: Last year he had forgotten everything about it. Monday morning at Nissen, realising he had missed out on Magnus’ birthday party had been so embarrassing. The boys had been teasing him a lot, expecially after they got to know the truth about that weekend. This year everyting was different. Magnus’ birthay was going to be epic! Isak and all their friends were going til make sure of it. After all, it was Magnus’ 18th birthday.





	Bloody Shakespeare

**Author's Note:**

> Hi fellow SKAM trash  
> This is me, a Norwegian reader trying to write a story in English. All mistakes are mine, but I'm learning. I have to say a BIG thank you to my wonderful and amazing friend "Imissedyourskin" for inspiration and a lot of ancouragement.  
> If you leave a comment, I'll be thrilled, but please be gentle with me ><
> 
> *Hugs*

Magnus laughed loudly, out of breath, like this story was the best thing ever told. This guy loved his ghost- and horror stories, and Isak had to admit his friend also knew how to tell them. Not like they scared him, but the way Magnus used his voice and with the lights out, they were good entertainment. Like this story today, the one about how the custodian at Nissen, back in the fifties, had found a dead body at the attic. It had been blood all over the place, but the murderer had never been caught. For many years people had seen and heard the ghost of this poor soul, running the stairs, slamming the doors, screaming… After the school had been restored in the nineties, no one ever saw or heard it again, until resently. It was back!

Isak laughed along with Magnus. He didn’t know what they were up to, did he?  
Last year he had forgotten everything about it. Monday morning at Nissen, realising he had missed out on Magnus’ birthday party had been so embarrassing. The boys had been teasing him a lot, expecially after they got to know the truth about that weekend. This year everyting was different. Magnus’ birthay was going to be epic! Isak and all their friends were going til make sure of it. After all, it was Magnus’ 18th birthday.

«Halloooo?» Isak shouted as always while he opened the door to their dark apartment. It’s not like Isak was afraid of the dark, but the light bulb outside was blinking, and the weather was typically for the last weekend of october, windy, grey, dark, even if it was not more then half past six. The hallway was dark and he sighed a bit while searching for the switch. No reaction, no light. «Evennn?» Ok, so he was alone and the elektrisity was out and he had to find some candles. He stumbled into the kitchen in the light from his cell phone, hit his toe into a chair, jumped around on one foot for a couple of seconds and rummaged trough the cabinets until he found the candles and a lighter. Fuck autumn, fuck the dark.

He checked his phone from time to time, waiting for a respond from Even. He should be home by now and he was already under 20% power, so he didn’t want to call either. The apartment got a golden light from the candles, but it was nothing romantic about it. Isak had never liked the dark very much. He was not easy to scare, but he liked it better when he was not so alone as he felt right now. He could just forget about the pizza that had hunted his mind for the last hour. Instead he pulled out some milk and cereals. His eyes landed on a note from Even, fastened on the fridge with a heart shaped magnet. Even had this thing about notes and meant that it was more romantic to give each other messages that way. He pulled it with him and curled up in their bed, a candle on the bedside table and the bowl of simple food in his lap.  
«We’re supposed to meet Vilde and the others in the schools revy- room at eight. I’ll meet you there after work. Love, Even» Perfect! He had forgot about the meeting.

Half an hour later a door slammed and fast steps were running down the stairs. He had been back inside twice to check on the candles, and one more time to grab his phone charger. He was running late and knew Vilde would be pissed if she had to wait. If it was dark and unpleasant outside at six, it was not any better two hours later. Isak pulled up his hood and burried his chin in the maroon scarf while he hurried from the tram to the schools door. Closed! It had started raining too and he swore at the door, like that would make it open up. He stepped to the side and pulled out his phone. Tapped fast and angry, telling Vilde to come open up. Her respond came quick. «Just come inside, everyone is here.» He grabbed the door once more, and it swung open. WTF?

A bit cold and a tad more confused, he stumbled into the building and jumped the few stairs up to the revy-room. «I’m sorry» he told them as he closed the door and was met by Even’s wide grin and narrow eyes. Whatever, let them have their fun on his behalf. It’s not like he had forgotten it this year, he was only a bit late because of that stupid electrisity, or more correctly, the lack of it. Even made room for him next to him, and his long and strong arm pulled him close. Isak tilted his chin up a bit and greeted his boyfriend with a soft kiss. «Eeehem» Vilde cleared her throat and everyone turned towards her. She was the number one party fixer, they better pay attention.

“So, we are going to make sure Magnus gets scared” she started. Going on about the stuff she knew her boyfriend was afraid of. Everyone knew Magnus hated clowns. They had seen “IT” only a couple of weeks before, but it was a bit too obvious. “What are boys afraid of?” She asked the guys. Isak hated this. He didn’t need everyone to know how he hated small rooms and closed doors. Everyone already knew he hated spiders, but he never told people about his lightly claustrophobia and how his imagination got a little bit to lively in the dark. Jonas told about how he was afraid of heights, Mahdi admitted he didn’t like to swim where he could not se whats underneath, and neadles of course. Even hated ants and bugs in general, and finally Isak threw in his claustrophobia and made sure to mention blood as well. He hated blood. That clearly made Vilde get an idea, a plan was beginning to form.  
\---

While Jonas and Isak were working on a speech for their best friend, the girls were working on costumes and a step-by-step plan. Even and Mahdi were building a table with boxes. You know that kind where you dont see what’s in, but have to put your hand inside and feel it. In one of the boxes it would be a head or a hand, they were planning on making slime, throwing in spaghetti with ketchup, a mechanical mouse and maybe more creepy stuff. Vilde was so exited about this, planning to film everything with a hidden camera too. 

Isak was getting impatient and tappet his foot restless against the floor. He missed Even, had not seen him for a while and had not been alone with him since early the same morning. He knew he was being selfish, but he couldn’t help but smile when a text from Even was lighting up his screen. Even was in the revy’s stocking room to pick up more fabric to cover the table and Isak never said no to some one on one time with his boyfriend. Before anyone else, like Mahdi, would volunteer, he jumped on his feet and ran down to the basement where Even was waiting. He never got to see the looks and smiles his friends shared as he rushed out the door, almost tripping in some boxes on the floor. Not that he cared anyway. 

The heavy door to the basement closed behind him with a dump sound as he walked into the room. He only had time to register that he clearly was in the wrong room before the ligth was turned off. Isak turned quickly to the door he came in through, but it was loocked. Competely and absolutely closed. Strange! It was nothing to panic about, he told himself while he kicked the door with his foot and tapped all of his pockets fast until he located and pulled out his phone. Slowly let the light slide trough the room, looking for a switch,and when he finally located it, he dialed Even’s number and walked to turn back on the light. Only one problem, he couldn’t get a signal. He tried again and again,not panicing, at all. It had to be connection somewhere down here, or not. 

When he got his hand on a switch and the light again filled the room, he was more than happy to see a door at the oposite side of the room. On fast legs he ran over and grabbed the handle, yess! Now he just had to find the right room where Even was waiting. He pulled open the door, but shuddered from something sticky on the doorknob. He dried his hand on his sweather and startled a bit when he saw the colour of the paint he had got his hand in. Why could people not clean up and why was it still wet? He probably had destroyed a perfectly fine sweather with this red paint. Isak closed his eyes, tried to breathe and compose himself a bit. Reminded himself that this was only a basement and this was only some paint. He pulled the sleeve over his hand and opened the door again and laid his eyes on a narrow stairwells. At least it was leading up from the basement. The stairs looked like noe one had used it in a long, long time. Cowebs covered the railing, a blanket of steps on the stairs and the bulb was blinking when turned on. Isak shruddered once more. He didn’t like spiders, and sure this place had a lot of them. He turned around to check if he had missed out on any other exit possibilities, but had to realize, this was his way back up. Fuck it!

Tapp – tapp – tapp… squeeeak!  
“Hallooooo???” Isak shouted loudly when he heard someone walking further up and probably through a door. This was nothing but creepy. Isak didn’t want to be in this stupid basement anymore and started running. One hand in front of his face to avoid getting coweb in his mouth, the other one clenching his phone. That’s when he saw it. The paint from the basement was back, big drops of dark red paint. He had to keep his eyes on the stairs in order not to ruin his shoes too and almoust fell through a door on the top. The hallway was empty, but the light was on and he recogniced his surroundings. He left out a releaved breath and shook his head. God, how stupid he must have looked! Without looking back at the door, he hurried to the revy-room where everyone was waiting, probably about to finish too. Why was he so easy to scare? His heart was still beating loudly in his chest and his brain spinning, but he knew he could use this. If he could get scared like this… then what about Magnus? This was going to be perfect after all, he knew it. 

Isak felt more at ease when he walked back into the revy room and dumped down next to Jonas. Opened his mouth to tell about this magnificent new plan, but was shut of abruptly by his friend. “Where have you been?” Isak looked around, not getting Jonas' tense voice. Even was not there. “Even’s not here?” he asked confused. Vilde looked up from her work and let out a scream.  
“Why the hell are you covered in blood, Isak?” 

“Oh? This?” Isak pointed down at his sweather and shook his head. “This is some paint I got my hands in” He laughed and looked at Vilde. Her eyes were still wide open, like she had seen a ghost. Eva came over, leaned down and sniffed on Isak. He backed and looked at his friends. “Listen” he startet, but never got to continue. “That is not paint!” Eva almoust whispered. “What?” Isak pulled up his sweather and touched it, smelled it. Eva was right, it didn’t look like paint, didn’t smell like paint, at all. Eva pulled some coweb out of his hair. “Where have you been and where is Even?” Jonas had come over too. “Pleace call Even!” Isak shouted while he desperate brushed his hands trough his hair. The feeling of coweb all over and the thoughts of spiders, made him pull of his hoodie quite aggressivly and jump around. He smelled his hands and no way, this was not paint like he had thought. Jonas grabbed the phone from Isak’s pocket and when he saw it was out, he grabbed the charger too and connected it. Even’s phone had been off, and non of them had heard from him after he went down to the basement. Isak felt two strong hands on his shoulders.”Calm the fuck down” Jonas’ voice was steady and strong. Isak met his eyes, inhaled and exhaled a couple of times and slowly felt the panic let go, at least a little bit. “ You have to tell us where you have been!” Jonas didn’t let go, grounded Isak, held his eyes on him, demanded an answer.

Isak startet to tell about the door that closed behind him, the light that someone switched off, the doorknob covered in paint, or was it blood? He described the stairwells with cowebs and dust and the sound of someone walking the stairs. «Biiip-biiip», the unexpected sound from Isak’s phone made all of them jump. They were so caught up in his story, this real life ghost story. Isak grabbed his phone and felt the relief swipe over him when he read Even’s name.

“Isak, I can’t breathe”

He held out his phone for everyone to see. “Is this some bad joke?” His voice was shaking, all of him was shaking. It was quiet, like no one dared to pull a breathe, Isak for sure did not. “This is like one of Magnus’ ghost stories” Vilde suddenly said. “The one with the murderer and the ghost in the shcools attic” Eva added. Jonas tried to be the reasonable one and told everyone to stop acting like kids. “You heard Isak’s story about the door in the basement” He has probably loocked himself into a small room where there are bugs and ants and stuff. You know how Even hate those” Isak looked into his best friends eyes. Searching for the truth. He knew Jonas' explanations was not bad, but did he believe it himself? Jonas flicked his eyes, not meeting Isak’s frightened ones. “Let’s all go down and search for Even” Jonas said. He still acted bossy, but Isak knew him too well. Jonas didn’t like this more than him.

Stumbeling feets rushed down the stairs, Isak leading the way to the right door. He felt his heart in his throat, the rush of blood in his ears. Having his friends with him this time, made it easier thogh. They were met by an open door, lights on in the room. Mahdi voluenteered to watch the door, the others searched around for anything. “Is this the door?” Eva called out. Isak looked over with peering eyes. It was the door, but it had no paint or blood on it. She pulled it open and like before it lead into the narrow stairwells, dusty and creepy. As the girls refused to climbe the stairs, it turned out Isak and Jonas were the only two going further. The stairs squeaked by every step, and the light was still blinking. “This has to be old stairs from before the renovation of the building” Jonas stated. He was probably trying to lighten the mood, but it only made Isak’s anxiety grow stronger. If this was the old stairwells from Magnus’ story, then maybe the rest of the story was real too. He was really glad to have Jonas by his side this time, and did his best to control his breathing. “This has to be the door!” Jonas was grabbing a doorknob. It was the door from earlier. Isak shook his head. There was now use in going out there. After all the stairs were continuing and he had already walked trough that door one time. The room got darker further up and the cowebs were back. “No one have used those stairs in years. Even can’t be up there.” Jonas had stopped and waited for Isak to do the same. Isak didn’t, he had reeached another door and told Jonas to hurry up while he kicked the door open and walked into a dark room. “Jonas, are you coming?” Isak used the light on his phone, the little power left, to have a good look around this new room. It could be the attik, he saw some old chalkboards in a corner.  
“Jonaaaas” A bit annoyed at his slow friend Isak turned and looked straigt intoo a closed door. He pulled and teared at the door. “Jonaaaaas????” Jonas hammered at the door from the other side. “Just stay where you are, I’m going to find something to get this door open” When Isak pushed his ear into the door, he could hear Jonas’ fast steps down the creaking stairs.

Sinking down on the floor, back agains the door, he felt tired and stupid. What was it with this day? All of this had to be the universe conspiring against him. The whole day had been nothing but weird and all he wanted was to make Magnus a perfect party. Right now he wanted to change the party from a horror show to a pink and fluffy unicorne party with marshmallows, cupcakes and balloons.

A scream filled the room and haunted his unicorns out of a small open window. Old, dusty, yellow curtains fluttered in the air. When did that window open? He sat like frozen and listened to the sounds of shuffling feet over the old wooden floor. “Evennn?” “Jonaaaaas?”  
Cold air was gusting, giving him goosebumps, making him close his eyes in order to control his mind. He was sure by now, someone was walking around. “Evennnn?” The sound of a door made him jump on his feet and start running around, searching for the door. There had to be another way in, so he had to find it and get out of there. His eyes hurt from focusing in the dimmed light, but he could see it clearly, footprints of blood on the floor. Thousands of thoughts were running through his head while he followed the path, leading towards a door. His heart rate was speeding up at an unhealty level and he feelt his chest clench. Who was kidding with him, what was this shit? He had to get out of there, like now! Without tinking it through he pulled the door open and suddenly he was out in one of the normal halls of his school. He let go of the door and leaned his hands on his knees, breating heavily for a while, trying to pull his shit together. Of curse his phone had died again due to his use of the flashlight. But he was out, he was safe.

On heavy legs and with a beating heart he found his way through the school, longing to meet his friends in the revy-room. Not a chance he was going back down into the basement. He no longer wanted to scare Magnus. Not like this. No one deserved to feel this way, not even on their Halloween birthay party. His chain of thougts were broken from the sound of someone walking the stairs. He turned around and shouted again “Evennnn? Jonaaaaas? Evaaaaa?” Nothing.  
He felt himself speed up a bit and again he heard the dump steps. “Fuck you guys!” He cried out and spun around. Quiet as in a grave, but the footprints were back. He rotated a couple of times and saw the how the floor was covered with red footprints, like an uneven path, all the way down the hallway.

His feet were unning now, running as fast they could to bring him back to the revy-room, following the bloodprints, haunted by the terrible feeling of somone watching him. Grabbing the door and throwing himself into the safety of the well known room. It was empty. Completely empty, like no one had been there at all tonigt, all cleaned up, lights out. This was it. He had to get out of this place and his friends were going to burn in hell or someplace worse. But what trubeled him the most was the question why they had did all this to scare HIM, when it was Magnus they were planning to scare. Was he some sort of a test subjeckt? It was not like he at any point had believed any of this. Oh no! He had to deal with them later, fuck this horror party.   
Running over to pick up his charger before heading home, he heard the soft sound of a familiar song.

Pride can stand  
A thousand trials  
The strong will never fall  
But watching stars without You  
My soul cried  
Heaving heart is full of pain  
Oh, oh, the aching

Isak couldn’t move if he wanted to. He just stood there like carved in stone, listening to the quiet music, trying his best to deside how, where, why, what.

‘Cause I’m kissing you, oh  
I’m kissing you

Touch me deep  
Pure and true  
Gift to me forever

'Cause I’m kissing you, oh  
I’m kissing you

Blue light under a door begged for attention and spellbound he walked closer to the door. It was no doubt that the music were coming from the room with the blue light. He was just so terrible tired of being scared today. He didn’t know what to think or believe anymore. Everyone had just disappeared and Even was nowhere to be seen.

Yeah hey  
Yeah

Where are you now?  
Where are you now?

'Cause I’m kissing you  
I’m kissing you, oh

Shaky but also curious, he desided to go for it. Just open the door (He was going to hav nightmares for weeks about doors) and meet whatever this was.  
As the door swung open the rooms content were revealed for him and he was sure someone had to pick up his jaw from the floor. It was like walking into the last scene of Romeo and Juliet, candlelights and flowers everywhere, a big blue cross lighting up the room. A bed in the middle and someone resting on top of it. He knew this scene, Even had made him watch it even before they got to know each other. His incurable romantic dork of a boyfriend had for some reason build a scene and probably put together all of this. He wanted so badly to be angry, but right here, right now, he couldn’t. “Even” he wispered, like he was afraid to wake him up from a nap. No reaction came from the bed. He walked closer and repeated “Even?” Nothing, not a sound, not a single movement. It could be he was into math and science, but this scared him. This was talking to other parts of his brain. His ability to think straight was left somewhere at the dark attic.   
“Come on you fool, I get it, yes you scared me! I get it”

The body on the bed didn't move and the only sounds in the room were the soft (creepy?)music and the loud noise of his heart beating it’s way out of his chest. Two big steps brought him closer to the bed and he pulled at the blanket. He knew he had to breath sometime soon, but the stiff body in front of him made his vision go blank, he was about to faint. 

“ISAK!” A clear and familiar sound broke the spell. Two strong arms surrounded him, held him up. «Relax, I've got you» The feeling of warm breath agaist his neck pulled im back to reality. “Did you think I died?” Even hummed in his ear and turned Isak around in his armes, held him close for a moment before he continued. “Happy first kiss 1 year anniversery, bby”

So that was what all this shit was about! Isak couldn’t believe his friends. He could believe Even. If someone ever could come up with at stunt like this, it was his boyfriend. But getting all of his friends to play along too, was beyond everything he had ever imagined. He melted under the blue vision in a room filled with blue light, decorated like a scene from a Shakespeare-tragedy, surrounded by Des'ree and “I’m kissing you” on repeat. He couldn’t be angry at Even, not here, not when he looked at him like this and kissed him like they’ve never kissed before. He was still shaking, and he felt Even brush away a tear with his thumb. 

“What took you so long?” Even asked quietly when he broke the kiss and let his hand rest on Isak’s chin. “What do you mean?” Isak had questions in his eyes. “I was running around in old stairs and up at the attick while you and our friends made me loose my chill, like really loose it.” Isak let out a stained laugh at the thought. They had managed to scare him properly, but he had to admit he was a bit impressed too. “That little trip scared you that much?” Even pulled Isak close and wispered a soft “Sorry” into his hair showered him in kisses. “Oh, I'm ok. But you have to buy me a new hoodie. The one I was wearing today is completely ruined from all that artificial blood.” He tried to sound serious and a bit angry, but the smile that tugged his mouth, gave him away. “What blood?” Even looked horrified. “We didn’t use any blood!” He sounded dead serious and Isak swallowed. «Even, who was following me?» He looked staright into Even's eyes this time and got the answere he needed.

Isak grabbed Even`s hand and whispered “Let’s get out of here. NOW”

When Isak looked back up at the school while marching away, he could swear he saw light in a little window right below the ridge of the roof. An open window with a waiving yellow curtain.

Magnus did get his birthday party, but not at their school. And who knew unicorns and feiries could be that creepy. And Magnus, yes he got to put his hand into both slime and spaghetti.


End file.
